Winsor (Earth-616)
(leader and founder) | Relatives = Flip (son, deceased); Doctor Doom (adoptive uncle); Unnamed siblings (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charlie Huston; Juan Jose Ryp | First = Wolverine: The Best There Is Vol 1 1 | Death = Wolverine: The Best There Is Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Winsor was born to an unnamed mother and an unknown father. When he was born, his condition of being contagious killed his mother and the doctors and he barely survived his own birth. He was taken in as an adoptive "nephew" by Doctor Doom. After years of studying virology combined with non-traditional metaphysics that were suffused in disciplinary meditation, not only did he gain sufficient control over his own biology to contain his rampant infectiousness, he also opened his inward gazing third eye and he was able to focus its attention on learning how to manipulate his sickness. Then he began to "share" his gift, killing his foster brothers and sisters, destroying the building they were in, and walking into the street of Latveria while killing many people with the desire to serve his own vision instead of serving someone else's vision and remake the world in his own image. He disappeared after due to knowing that his "uncle" would be searching for him. He spent years researching and planning to create a super-virus that could kill anything on Earth, Hell, and Heaven, leaving only space and stars. . He also fathered a son, who was named Flip, with an unnamed woman he described as a cruel mistress. Once he knew about the Technocrate, he crossed the Latverian border to gain access to the sub-space communicator to contact a Shi'ar dealer to gain the material. Once he gained the Technocrate, he infected the dealer so as to serve as an alien test subject and planned to used her craft as a delivery device. Then he assembled the Unkillables and started infecting them with viruses and once they healed he infected them with a more robust version of the original virus. Then he moved to the adaptive self-healer Wolverine, whose adaptive healing factor was the key to creating the super-virus. Recently, Jackson Day used a bucket of his sweat, which in turn made a fungus that was virally absorbent and served as the organic containment shell for the virus. Wolverine then had to take the other X-Men who weren't recovering as fast as him and left the Unkillables to kill Contagion. | Powers = Contagion: Winsor has the ability to spread deadly diseases to other people easily. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Von Doom Family